


What You Need

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Angel Healing, Bondage, Burns, Canes, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuffs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Healing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reprogramming, Riding Crops, Roughness, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is back from Hell and needs a period to get used to normal life again. He is on edge, doesn't know how to get help, especially of the kind he needs. He needs to be taken apart and his pieces put back together in the right way, but it's nothing he would ever want and he fights it every inch of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Haven't Even Told Him

Sam and Bobby were still asleep when Dean jerked awake on the sofa. It was clear that the angel had been inside his head, but those words still rang clear: "You should show me some respect." If Castiel really was an angel, maybe he was right. He was a much higher 'being' than Dean, even if he was a dick.

He snatched up his shirt and managed to close the door to Bobby's place quietly behind him. Dean wanted a walk in the woods, but he didn't dare go not carrying, so he popped open the trunk and pulled out his usual gun.

His skin itched and felt three sizes too tight. Nothing he had tried had helped. Even the alcohol had only blunted the sensation, let alone the memories of his time in Hell that thrust themselves on him from time to time. He doubted that lying to Sam about it helped any, either, but it was his burden to bear, not his baby brother's.

Dean jerked as someone appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He was about to yell 'What the hell?' but the figure looked up and it was all explained. He just hadn't seen him appear from nowhere yet. That was new.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said calmly.

"What do you want?" the hunter grumbled.

"I'm here to help."

"I don't need you're help." Dean moved to go around the angel, but found his way was blocked by him again. "Look, Cas, or whatever your name really is, you told me less than an hour ago that you couldn't follow me around like a 'guardian angel'."

"I said angels couldn't follow you personally. I never said that I, as an individual, couldn't. Now, we need to talk, before you do something-" He cut off as the hunter threw a punch. He easily side stepped it, much to Dean's annoyance. The next hit, the angel caught in his fist and they disappeared from the street…

…Reappearing in a room that was entirely black. There were no windows or doors or any other route of escape visible. Despite the dark color covering the walls, floor and ceiling, the room was unbearably bright and Dean brought his hand up to shield his eyes. "What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Mind your attitude."

The hunter nearly growled. "You can't just turn up and zap me somewhere!"

The angel tilted his head on one side, as if eyeing up the younger man, but wasn't quite sure how to.

"Send me back! Now!" Dean aimed a punch for Cas's jaw. This time the angel raised his hand and an unseen force drove the hunter back against the wall and held him there. Being pinned there did something to Dean and a floodgate of Hellish memories opened inside his head.

Castiel just blinked, seeing everything too. "That is why you are here. I think it's about time we got rid of those. We need you, after all."

Dean went to speak again and the angel snapped his fingers rendering him silent through shock. "It isn't the sort of thing I can do overnight, though. I'll have to keep in contact with Heaven and you spent 40 years in the pit."

The older man snapped his fingers again and the light diminished leaving an array of… things on the walls.

"You know what? Fuck you!" the hunter shouted.

Cas made another hand motion and Dean found himself gagged. "Until you've learned some respect, you can remain silent." The angel walked to the wall of objects and selected a flogger.

Dean growled around the gag. If this Castiel really was an angel, then he had to be some sort of fallen angel surely.

Cas snapped his fingers and suddenly Dean was naked. He yelled something, coming out muffled around the gag.

The Angel placed the flogger to the side in order to maneuver some equipment around. He pulled out a bench for Dean to lie across. He could have simply snapped his fingers again to move things about, but he was putting on a deliberate show for the hunter. When he had everything prepared to his liking, he walked over to Dean and wrapped his hand around his throat.

Gagged, there wasn't a lot he could do, but as the imaginary hold released he thrashed immediately; however, the Angel was much stronger than he himself was, even before his spell in Hell. He found himself bent over the bench in record time.

With only a hand to the center of Dean's shoulders, Cas held him in place. "I'm going to remove my hand and you're going to remain where you are."

Like hell he was. The moment the angel stepped back and moved his hand, the hunter tried to leap from the bench. It was a matter of moments until he was caught again and pushed back into place.

Clicking his fingers with a sigh, Cas had a pair of handcuffs in his hand. He wrapped them around Dean's wrists. "This is for your own good, boy, stop fighting it!"

One hand on the back of Dean's neck, Cas reached and picked up the flogger again. It was leather, the tails were studded with metal and ended in small, tight knots. He brought it down across the hunter's back. Dean barely flinched, he was used to much worse, after all. Cas didn't strike him with it for very long, 10 strokes at maximum before he pulled him upright and spun him over. Any other human would at least have tears in their eyes at that, Dean just looked pissed off.

Castiel watched him for a moment with his head tilted on the side. He could see Dean's anger, but he could also see the memories that whirled in his mind. "Those memories, Dean, they will continue to haunt you until they have been purged."

The hunter scowled. His back barely tickled. The older man could have done a lot more damage if he'd wanted. The scowl turned to a frown of confusion.

Sensing a question rather than a further argument, Cas snapped his fingers and the gag disappeared.

"Why do you care?" the hunter croaked out.

"You're important, Dean," the angel replied simply.

Dean shook his head. "Bullshit. What could possibly make me different from everyone else?" Maybe he was in another twisted section of Hell. If he was, he knew he deserved it after... His mind shied away from completing that thought.

"Try to keep your mind to either the truth or positive thoughts. Blaming yourself for things your father did is unjust."

"What do you care what I feel about my father?"

The angel raised an eyebrow as if to portray his thought. "John Winchester is not in Hell, Dean."

The hunter froze. "He didn't go back? When the Hell gate was closed?"

"No."

"Then where?"

Castiel frowned. "Heaven. Of course, he fought like mad to look over his boys for a while longer."

Dean sighed in relief.

Extending two fingers, the Angel touched Dean in the center of his forehead. The pain that had been sizzling along his back faded completely.

"Why did you do that?"

"To remind you I can. I can bring you pain. I can heal you. I can bring you pleasure."

"But you barely scratched me. Why? You could have done a lot more damage."

"I'm trying to help you, Dean, not cause you irreversible damage. We need you, but we need you whole. Broken and shattered by Hell will not help us."

"And how the hell is this supposed to help?" The hunter jerked his arms and rattled the cuffs.

"You've come to expect pain. Your subconscious craves it. I will give it to you and reverse what has been done to you."

Dean sighed. "And you couldn't have said all this half an hour ago?"

"Would you have given me the chance?"

Dean glared.

"No I didn't think so," Castiel said with a sigh.

Still, the hunter fought the cuffs.

"I told you in your dream, Dean, that you should show me some respect."

The hunter started to blast Cas a new one verbally, but the gag made a reappearance. He glared at the angel and thought several curse words in his direction.

"How unpleasant. I don't think we are done here just yet. Turn back over."

When he didn't immediately comply, the angel clicked his fingers again with a sigh. Dean's hands were uncuffed and he was spun with inhuman strength so he was back on his front again. This time Cas pulled his arms down and cuffed them to the bench. Again, the hunter struggled. Running his hand along Dean's back, the angel waited for him to calm, then ran his hand down his spine, stopping on his ass. Dean couldn't help but press his back into it.

The Angel laughed and it was a strange sound. An Angel with a sense of humour, Dean thought to himself. Great.

Cas lifted his hand and brought it down hard. Dean didn't even jump. The angel did it again, this time, his palm left a print formed of raised blisters. Dean growled at that one, but actually found himself kind of relaxing into it. Heck, it was a lot less hard core than Hell had been. Cas could have increased his strength behind each stroke, but it wouldn't have made any difference to Dean. After several strikes, the hunter started to shift back to meet each one, almost welcoming them. It felt familiar and somehow safe. Dean knew he had to be completely fucked up.

"Do you see now, Dean?" Cas wiped away the burns with a swipe of his hand. "You need this."

There was no response from the younger man.

"It's odd, I know. You'd think after 10 years of you 'having the fun' so to speak you'd want it to continue, but oh, no… You much prefer being on the bottom, don't you, Dean?"

"No!"

Cas crouched down so he could look into Dean's eyes. "But you do. You think you deserve it."

The hunter closed his eyes, refusing to look at Castiel. How could he look at the Angel after that? After all, he knew he did deserve it.

The older man walked away and Dean began thrashing again. "What would you do if I told Sam?"

Dean growled.

"After all, you haven't even told him you remember Hell yet, have you, Dean?"

"He doesn't need to know." The hunter pulled hard enough that the cuffs dug into his wrists, causing them to bleed.

"Stop." Cas placed a hand on Dean's back. "You're not allowed to hurt yourself. That task is mine."

"Fuck off!"

The Angel sighed. "I think you need a sleep, Dean."

"What the fuck- no I don't!"

Cas just touched his head and the hunter fell lax in his position. "Dean, you must stop fighting me," the angel said to his sleeping form. "I know it's hard for you." He waved his hand and the cuffs disappeared. Castiel lifted the hunter in his arms almost tenderly and lay him down on a bed that had appeared from nowhere.

The Angel stepped back and watched as Dean slept, his face unusually unstrained. He leant over him and touched his forehead, letting his grace flow through the younger man. Dean's wrists healed over without a sign they had been bleeding mere moments before. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, marvelling at the beauty and fragility of human flesh. The need to mar it even temporarily saddened him.

He didn't want things to be this way, but he understood the necessity. He ran his hands through Dean's sweaty hair. He would sleep a good 12 hours now, probably far much more than he would have had even before his stint in Hell. At least, when Dean woke, he would be back at the hotel and he wouldn't remember anything that had happened, not until next time, anyway. It wasn't much, but Castiel would take his blessings where he could.


	2. All Roads Lead to The Same Destination

"I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean sounded angry.

Castiel inclined his head. "Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it."

The hunter rolled off the bed. "What?" He growled. He couldn't believe this.

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd you send me back?" He had bypassed angry by now and was heading for furious. He'd gone through all that… seen all that. For nothing.

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

The angel made a point of glancing at the made bed beside the one Dean had just woken up in.

"Where's Sam?"

Cas ignored the question. "We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why – what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" He repeated, ready to leave any second.

"425 Waterman."

The younger man was already by his keys and his jacket.

"You can go to him, but not right now." With that the angel tapped him on the shoulder and together they disappeared.

They reappeared in a familiar, doorless room. Dean's mind reeled. Why was the room familiar? Castiel tapped him on the forehead and he suddenly remembered the last time he had been there. Dean started to struggle, to pull away from Cas, but a small gesture on the angel's part froze him in place.

"I know you remember what happened last time. So I know you remember there's no point struggling."

"Cas, what the hell?"

The angel raised a single eyebrow. "And there's no point in that, either." With another simple gesture, Dean was gagged. "You're angry that you were unable to change history. You think you're angry with me, but you're not. As with everything, you blame yourself. I can't let you destroy yourself with self loathing, Dean. I'll give your anger the outlet it needs."

Cas waved towards a familiar looking bench and suddenly the hunter found himself laid out over it. Cas buckled the cuffs hanging from the sides around his wrists.

Dean couldn't keep himself from struggling. It was in his nature to resist. Castiel ran a finger along the hunter's spine and Dean abruptly realised that his clothing had disappeared.

He yelled around the gag.

Cas sighed. He clicked his fingers and the gag disappeared. "What is it, Dean?"

"I don't… you're not. But Mom and Dad-"

He hissed as Cas grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up and back painfully. "Again, you could not have changed the outcome." He paused, his head tilted to the side. "There's something more... No, I'll not let you destroy yourself, Dean."

"What about Sammie?"

"Sam is not aware you are gone."

"That isn't what I meant."

The angel sighed. "I know, but now isn't the time to worry about him."

"Let me the hell out of here!" Dean shouted as he jerked hard against the cuffs that held him in place.

Cas struck him across the shoulders with an invisible blow. It was hard enough to knock the wind from the hunter's lungs.  
  
Dean panted and grunted, but eventually settled as the angel dropped his hand between Dean's shoulder blades.

"Keep still," he ordered, snapping his fingers again and pulling the straps of the gag tight once more.

Walking to the wall in front of Dean, Cas selected one of many implements that hung there. He didn't actually need them to do what was required, but letting the hunter see them provided the required psychological effect. Turning around, he let Dean see the cane he was holding.

The hunter barely spared it a glance.

Cas began running the tip of the cane over every inch of Dean's body that he could find, poking and prodding as he went.

When Cas prodded between his legs, Dean let out a low growl. The angel ran it up the cleft of his butt cheeks, then drew back and brought it down hard across his ass. Knowing Dean had experienced much worse, Cas imbued the strike with angelic force.

The hunters ass shook with the strength of it and Dean grunted, but other than that, there was no further reaction.

He struck again and again leaving a parallel layer of lines, then he began to work the tip into Dean's hole.

Dean jerked again, but Castiel immobilized him. "I'll not have any of that, Dean." He resumed prodding at the hunter's hole, working the cane in a fraction of an inch at a time until a full two inches had disappeared.

Then he walked away, leaving it there.

"Trust me on this, Dean. I know the sort of thing Alastair would have done to you in the pit. In fact, some demons like to, how to put it in terms you'll understand? Hmm… gossip?"

The hunter's face burned with rage and humiliation even as his body cried out for more in betrayal.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'll give you more."

Cas picked up the end of the cane and twisted it a few times. In, out. In, out. In - this time he left it in, nearly 3 inches worth.

"You're allowed to enjoy it, Dean."

Dean moaned, hating himself because, God, he was enjoying it. He shifted on the bench, clenching around the cane. Cas pulled it out and replaced it with his fingers. He paused with two fingers in to allow Dean to settle, then he seemed to back track and removed his fingers (to a groan from Dean).

With the hunter face down, he couldn't do much, so he unbuckled the cuffs and spun him over. "I'm going to move you to a place that will be more comfortable and far more enjoyable. Do not fight me."

To Dean's shame, he didn't fight. He let himself be picked up easily by the angel and carried to a bed that had appeared from nowhere. The moment he was placed on the bed, however, he began to struggle.

Cas responded by tying Dean's wrists to the headboard. He understood that the hunter needed the emotional freedom that restraint provided.

Two hooks suspended from the ceiling held two slings. The angel slid the hunter's legs into the slings and hoisted them up, giving him perfect access to his arse.

Dean trembled from combined dread and anticipation. His pride didn't want this, but his body craved it. A fact which was made evident by the hardness of his dick. Cas ran his finger along said member. He leant over the younger man and looked into his eyes.

"At least you are a little more settled then you were the last time we tried this."

Dean closed his eyes and let out another embarrassing moan. He wanted so much more than that limited contact and he wanted the pain that he was used to coming with it.

Closing his hand around Dean's dick, Cas began to stroke. With his other hand, he gripped the hunter's balls in his fist.

If Dean had had the mental capacity, he would have been thinking about how the angel knew things like this - how to do what and when.

Castiel watched Dean's face carefully. He could see the hunter giving in to sensation. He kept working Dean's dick, bringing him to the edge of climax, then using his powers to pull him back from the brink.

The hunter's teeth tightened around the gag in his mouth.

"Raghr-" he yelled.

Cas chuckled deeply. "We aren't done yet, boy. You could come now but I would keep making you. Is that something you would enjoy?"

Dean shuddered. That idea was frighteningly appealing, but he didn't think he would survive it. He wanted the gag to be gone so he could beg Castiel not to put him through that. Unfortunately, the hunter's expression made up Cas' mind.

"You look as if you might enjoy that."

Dean thrashed for a moment before the angel placed a steadying hand on his leg.

"I'll make you enjoy it, Dean." He started running a hand along the hunter's leg in a soothing manner even as he stroked Dean's dick.

"You'll enjoy it because I have plenty of toys. It may even remind you of Alastair himself. But never forget, Dean, I am here. I am the one who raised you…" Castiel didn't even have to finish his sentence. Just that reminder caused Dean to spasm and come in the angel's hand.

"I'm hearing less complaints Dean, mumbled or otherwise. Does that mean what I think?"

Cas tightened his grip around Dean's dick and squeezed upwards. The younger man bucked, defiance, but now understanding in his eyes.

Bending down, the angel placed a kiss at the base of Dean's spine. The moment he did, the hunter got instantly, painfully hard again.

"Tell me, Dean," Cas asked, "Should I walk away? I assure you, your erection will not flag."

The hunter scowled as well as he could.

"What do you think, Dean? Would you like an opinion on the matter?"

The angel raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the gag disappeared immediately.

"Now, then. Should I walk away?"

Dean wanted to scream with frustration, but what was the point? Cas was an angel. Maybe begging would work on him.  
Dean was used to begging. He had developed it to an art form in Hell. "Please, Cas. Don't leave me like this. Please. I'll..." He swallowed, not knowing how his next words would affect an angel. "I'll do anything."

"Anything hmm…" the angel looked around. "We're here to help you forget Hell, Dean. To help you forget the power and influence it has over your life. What can I do to you that would help with that, do you think?"

"I don't know, sir." Dean shook his head in near panic. That type of answer had never been acceptable in Hell. He was unaware that tears were running down his face.

Cas came around and crouched down in front of Dean. He tipped the hunter's head up and wiped away his tears. "You don't know?"

Dean shook his head.

"Hmm…" the angel reached over and snagged at Dean's cock again. Rubbing slowly but surely, up and down, up and down.

"What about if I was to pick up one of those toys. Hit your pretty little friend here with it? A cane? A crop?"

"Sir…" Dean shuddered at the thought.

"A crop it is," Castiel decided. With no further words, he selected a crop. He tested its give. It was very stiff and should hurt nicely. "Don't worry, Dean, you won't go soft from a few blows." With those words, he began running the crop over Dean's dick, teasing him.

"Don't be a dick, Cas!"

The older man cleared his throat, he looked Dean up and down once. "That respect we were talking about seems to have disappeared, boy."

"How can I respect a fucking tease?!"

A chair appeared behind the angel and he sat down, no longer touching Dean in any way. "That was unwise, Dean. Look how angry and purple your dick is. It's begging to be touched."

The hunter huffed. "This isn't… grrr!" He yelled out in annoyance. "If you aren't going to help. Take me back to Sam."

"Oh, no, no, no. Sammie is a different problem. One I fear you aren't ready for yet."

Dean started fighting for his freedom again. "I can take care of Sam. I've always taken care of him. I always will."

"We're not here to talk about your brother."

Cas blew Dean a kiss and the hunter moaned, his dick getting impossibly harder. "Please, Cas, make it stop."

"No."

The angel reclined in his chair and waved the crop around so Dean could see it but not reach it.

Before the hunter knew what had happened, Cas had struck the crop down hard on the head of Dean's cock

"Jesus! Fuck! God damn!" He writhed in an odd mixture of definite pain and impossible arousal. "Cas, please!"

"That mouth of yours." Castiel shook his head.

He held up a selection of gags. "Which one do I use to stop the comments?"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. "You're meant to be an angel. You don't do things like this."

"I'm not inclined to sit on a cloud and play a harp all day, Dean. I do things. I make a difference. Right now, my job," he struck the head of the hunter's dick again, "is to make you whole again, or as close to that as it's possible for you to get. Only God knows why I get the difficult, demanding jobs."

"Why? So I can fill your pathetic destiny crap?"

"Watch your tone."

"Or what, Cas? You're gonna hit me some more?"

Castiel rushed forward with a sound like the rustling of wings and pressed his lips to Dean's. The hunter's vision went white around the edges and he felt dizzy. The angel pulled back and whispered, "Come." Dean shuddered through his second orgasm, fully expecting to pass out.

As he tried to recover Cas snapped his fingers again and he immediately felt his dick begin to harden.

"Cas- no!"

The angel simply petted Dean's hair and stroked down his back. "I don't want to hurt you, Dean, but your body craves it." He pulled back and, using the crop, struck him five times in rapid succession.

Now, tears welled up.

Cas seemed to be bored of torturing his cock and moved to the sling. He began hoisting his legs up and out of the way. Then ran his finger around Dean's rim.

The hunter clenched his butt cheeks together, but Cas only pushed in with determination. He stopped just at the point of breeching Dean.

"You can relax and let me do this the easy way or I can use a dildo that will make the cane I used earlier seem kind."

Cas didn't miss the way Dean's eyes seemed to light up at that. His memories of Hell were as he expected. He moved to a wall to find a dildo that might actually scare the younger man.

The one he came back with was as thick as his wrist.

"No, please. C'm'on. That thing'll split me open. Please!" Dean's pleas rose in pitch and volume with each word.

"I'm not believing you for a second, Dean. Now shut up."

He snapped his fingers and a very large ball gag appeared out of thin air.

"You can get rather tedious after a while."

Cas worked the enormous dildo into Dean, only cheating a little. He used his angelic powers to make the hunter's hole both relaxed and slippery with lube. As a consequence, it didn't hurt as badly as it might have as the dildo slid in. Still, a string of expletives and blasphemies fell from Dean's lips, muffled, at the intrusive pain.

"Dean. Dean. Dean. It's not rocket science… at least I don't think so. It's fairly simple. When you are gagged, you don't get to make noise."

The hunter yelled around the gag.

Cas wrapped his hand around his dick to shut him up. He rocked the dildo in and out of Dean's body in time with the strokes he gave the hunter's dick. "You know, Dean, none of this is your fault. It's been programmed into you. Without it, now, you'll certainly self destruct."

The hunter shook his head in denial even as his body fought for more.

"Thought you didn't like it Dean?"

The hunter scowled, clearly aggravated by the angel.

All thought fled Dean as the angel tilted the dildo just so. Now, he was hitting the hunter's prostate every time he pistoned the dildo in and out of Dean's body. The hunter began breathing hard and trembling, on the verge of yet another release.

Cas stopped what he was doing and waited for Dean's response.

The hunter gave a whine and dropped his head. If he hadn't been gagged, he would have begged for the angel to do something, anything. The realization hit him hard - he did want this, he wanted it so damn much, but he shouldn't!

Cas smirked, he moved around to crouch down in front of the trussed man. He looked into his eyes, reading his mind as he did.

"You forget I'm an angel Dean. I can see what you're thinking whenever I want."

The hunter closed his eyes, feeling defeated. He couldn't fight this anymore, he couldn't. Dean felt hot tears of frustration burning behind his eyelids. Maybe he could admit what he wanted just this once.

"I won't do anything else, Dean. Not until you open your eyes and look at me."

He couldn't help it, Dean refused, he couldn't just give in to this wayward angel.

Sighing, Cas raised his hand and slowly squeezed it into a fist.

The hunter had no idea what the angel had done, but there was suddenly incredible tightness around his cock.

Dean whimpered, but not from the pain. He had still been on the edge of orgasm and now he had been pulled back even further from the precipice. If he could have, he would have screamed.

The angel's laugh was heavy. He watched as the younger man's cock fell flaccid.

He bent and ran a small metal rod up the underside of Dean's cock.

The hunter knew all too well what the metal rod had to be. He also knew that all he had to do was open his eyes and Cas would go back to what he had been doing earlier. Even so, Dean couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't be complicit in what was done to his body. That would be too much.

Cas kept playing and the more his cock was played with, the more he felt the urge to come reassert itself, but still he kept his eyes shut, anything against the angel's wishes was a win for Dean.

Castiel made a massaging motion with his left hand and Dean felt a corresponding massing motion on his balls. He moaned his pleasure despite himself.

"Very good, Dean. Now look at me. Open your eyes. Let me see what you want."

This time the hunter complied, he didn't have the energy not to, not anymore.

"Good boy," Cas soothed, he ruffled Dean's sweat soaked hair.

A snap of his fingers brought Dean to orgasm yet again.

The next snap of his fingers had the younger man released from where he was held, Dean fell to a heap on the floor and rolled over panting heavily. He stared at the ceiling for a moment then shifted his gaze to the angel. He didn't know what to think. It hadn't been what he wanted, but, God help him, it had. He was so confused.

Cas snapped his fingers one more time and the gag disappeared. "Remember, your body knows what it needs even if you don't. I'll see that you get it. Now forget until we meet here again." Castiel touched the hunter on the forehead, sending him to sleep as he had on that first occasion. He transferred him to the bed that appeared and watched over him as he slept.

He made sure, even in sleep, Dean heard his passing words: "Tour brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."


End file.
